


Sleepy Cranky Ranty Phil

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHIELD Daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had a bad day and needs to vent. Nick just wants to make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cranky Ranty Phil

Nick lounged comfortably on the couch, newspaper abandoned in his lap. He watched bemused as Phil poked around in the kitchen, only coming up with a beer, ranting about his day. The lack of food only added to his mood.

Nick was used to this by now. While Phil had the pleasure of disciplining unruly underlings at work, it didn’t make the frustration go away, and he had to keep a lid on it until he got home. Nick had been surprised the first time Phil came home and started complaining at length about the crap he’d had to deal with that day. Nick assumed Phil’s stoic quippy nature at work was as annoyed as he got, but no. Phil was a very ranty person at home. It was hilarious. The first time. 

Nick was not usually inclined to rant. Phil always said he preferred to preach, often philosophically, especially when drunk. Nick couldn’t recall any evidence of that, but whatever. He took care of work-related grievances at work as much as he could. Someone did something stupid, he said something clever and snarky, it didn’t happen again, he was happy. Phil took his grievances home. The stuff he had to deal with was a little more mundane, therefore easily repeated and extremely grating. Maybe Nick didn’t give him enough time to sort them out before closing time. Whatever the reason, Nick learned there was nothing he could do other than let Phil get everything off his chest, no matter how long that took.

Nick muttered the standard “mm-hms” as Phil rattled off all the annoying things his coworkers did that day. “Doesn’t that bug you?” “Don’t you hate it when he does that?” “You know what the worst thing is?” Nick never really listened anymore. It was mostly the same old stuff. He vaguely wondered who Phil ranted to about his annoying boss? Nick cursed himself for not getting groceries on the way home. Phil would cheer up a lot quicker if there was supper.

Phil paced around, working off the excess energy. Nick just wanted him to shut up and sit down already so he could get his hug. Usually that happened as soon as they were both home. Hug, kiss, “How was your day?” But when Phil was in a bad mood, he came in talking, and Nick didn’t get any real attention until he was done.

Finally Phil flopped tiredly next to him on the couch. He was still grumbling. Nick rolled his eyes (the patch always came off as soon as he was home) and pressed kisses to Phil’s cheek, pleased to finally have access to his boyfriend.

“Don’t you hate that?”

“Mm-hm,” Nick mumbled, sucking Phil’s neck.

“Are you even listening?”

“You still talking?”

Phil looked at him, unimpressed. Nick grinned, and pressed his mouth to his.

Phil pulled away, but not before kissing back. “You’re annoying,” he said semi-fondly, taking a swig from his beer bottle. “God, I’m tired.”

Yeah, and Nick probably wasn’t helping. He rested his elbow on the back of the couch and carded his fingers through Phil’s hair. He decided to be a good boyfriend and offer a little sympathy. “What do you want to do? Hungry? I can order a pizza.”

Phil leaned his head on Nick’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

Nick ordered one meat lovers and one vegetarian, because Phil needed everything to be balanced out, even though he didn’t care for veggie loaded pizza. Tomorrow they’d pawn the leftovers off on Clint and Jasper.

Nick wrapped an arm around Phil’s shoulders so that Phil could snuggle in. “Feeling better?”

“A little.”

Nick took the bottle from Phil’s hand and put it on the coffee table, using the newspaper as a coaster. “Have a nap. I’ll wake you when the pizza’s here.”

Phil stretched against his side and closed his eyes, dozing lightly. Nick leaned his head on top of Phil’s. He always felt bad for not being invested when Phil had a day like this, and promised himself to be more attentive next time. Of course, he normally remembered to keep the fridge stocked.


End file.
